opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
AMNESTY AND GOVERNMENT SUBSIDY HOUSING TOO?
by user Jaxhawk Not to be outdone by the Senate, the House of Representatives has their own version of aid to illegals brewing. Rp. Ruben Hinojosa (D. TX.) and Rep. Rick Renzi (Rep. Az.)have introduced HR 1999. This bill if passed would give 10 million dollars to the "radical" LaRaza. This organization based in California ostensibly is to promote education for Hispanic children, but has been very active and successful in defeating any bills aimed at tightening immigration laws with their influence in Congress. The bill includes the provision that the money will go directly to LaRaza for their distribution for the development of community housing, affordable housing for low and middle income ''Hispanic '' families. The giving of Federal monies directly only helps to legitimize LaRaza and cement their power and influence within the immigrant population. The are closely affiliated with MEChA. Movemento Estudiantil Chicano de Aztlan is a radical Hispanic organisation that has included in its' "Manifesto", the reclaiming of the lands of our birth by promoting Hispanic students to dedicate themselves to the struggle of self-determination of the Chicano People. The following is a quote from the Chapter of MEChA at the University of Chicago: "Proceeding the Santa Barbara conference in 1969, at Denver, Colorado was the National Chicano Youth Conference that drafted the basic premises for the Chicano and Chicana Movement in El Plan Espiritual de Aztlan (EPEDA). A synopsis of El Plan stipulates: 1) We are Chicanos and Chicanas of Aztl‡n reclaiming the land of out birth (Chicano and Chicana Nation); 2) Aztlan‡n belongs to indigenous people, who are sovereign and not subject to a foreign culture; 3) We are a union of free pueblos forming a bronze nation; 4) Chicano and Chicana nationalism, as the key in mobilization and organization, is the common denominator to bring consensus to the Chicano and Chicana Movement. 5) Cultural values strengthen our identity as La Familia de La Raza; and 6) EPEDA, as a basic plan of Chicano and Chicana liberation, sought the formation of an independent national political party that would represent the sentiments of the Chicano and Chicana community." Their goal and that of fellow traveler organizations like La Raza is to reclaim the Southwester United States that they claim was taken away from them illegally. Call me a bigot and an Xenophobe if you must, but I think giving Our tax dollars to these organisations not only violates the Constitutional rights of equal protection under the law. It also defies the Supreme Court decision of 1968 in Jones vs. Alfred H. Mayer case when the Court ruled it was unconstitutional and unlawful to discriminate in public or private housing by race. These groups sound strangely similar to the American Social Workers Party with their talk bout striving for "economic justice". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 30, 2007 Category: AMNESTY Opinions Category: CONGRESS Opinions Category: HOUSING LAW Opinions Category: ILLEGALS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.